Tierra Y Mar
by Minerva-chan
Summary: Tomoyo, Sakura, Meiling y Emiko Daidouji, son herederas del Mundo Marino y tendrán que descubrir misterios y también...¿encontrarán el amor...Dedicado a Emiko hime-sama y a Cuty Ligia-Chan.


**Notas de la autora:****Es mi segundo fic y los person****ajes son de CLAMP. Será ET, SS,**** MY**** y E****A****. Eriol y Tomoyo, los que más.**** Otro fic dedicado a mi queridísima amiga Emiko hime-sama**** y a Cuty Ligia-Chan.**** (Chica, ya podrás leer otro fic mío.) ****Y aparte,**** este capítulo va**** dedicado a TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ODIAN A LA ASQUEROSA ARPÍA (Y PONED LO QUE QUÉRAIS MÁS) DE KAHO MIZUKI.**

**(Un consejo de mí querida amiga Cuty-chan, antes de comenzar el ****capítulo, poner el nombre de la ****canción), l****a canción: Umbrella de Rihanna colaborando con**** Jay-Z. **

**¡ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!****!**

**Music Of The Sun.**

**Tierra Y Mar**

**Mermaids And Humans**

En este mundo, todo es diferente, por ejemplo solo hay dos especies, los humanos y las sirenas, y cada uno tiene sus ramas y sus pros y sus contras.

Los humanos, tenían dos tipos de sangre, unos (la mayoría), tenían una sangre normal y la otra era la sangre real, que era la de los príncipes, reyes, princesas...

Y por otro lado, las sirenas tenían un poco más de variedad, se sabía por el color de su cola. Estas eran las posibilidades.

Las más comunes eran las sirenas con cola rosa o lila, a estas se las denominaba "Comunes". Cuando salían del agua, tardaban cinco minutos en secarse. (Pero al secarse, si tenían ropa puesta, la todavía la llevarían puesta y ésta estaba seca. Esto lo tienen todos los tipos de sirenas.) Y éstas, si se mojaba sólo un milímetro de piel, al segundo se convertían en sirenas. (Y otra cosa que podían hacer todos los grupos de sirenas, se podían colar en su forma humana en el mundo de los humanos y "camuflarse" entre ellos, cosa que los humanos no podían, ya que ellos no sabían nadar.)

El segundo tipo eran las que se llamaban 'generales' se sabían que eran por su cola verde intensa, no eran tantas como las "Comunes".Al salir del agua, tardaban treinta segundos en secarse y para convertirse en sirenas, necesitaban mojarse medio cuerpo o más. En tener cola, tardaban tres segundos.

Este grupo era el más importante, se denominaban las "Sirenas o Tritones Reales", que sólo eran de la realeza más pura. Este grupo necesitaba mojarse todo el cuerpo para que les saliera la cola y sólo necesitaban cinco segundos para secarse y si se mojaban enteras y salían del agua en menos de cinco segundos, no se transformaban, pero tenían que secarse. Y estos poseían una habilidad que nadie más tenía: Podían controlar el agua a su antojo, por ejemplo, hervirla, congelarla, solidificarla y moverla a su antojo. (Os explicaré los movimientos para que sepáis que poder es. Para HERVIR, simplemente es cerrando poco a poco la mano con un puño. Para CONGELAR, poner la mano tiesa. Para SOLIDIFICAR, al congelar el agua, movían la mano unos milímetros y ya está y para moverla, sólo tenían que mover la mano hacía donde quisieran.)(En este grupo, era el único que había tritones). Esta raza sólo la conocían los seres del mar, los humanos no sabían nada de ellas.

Estas sirenas, se movían por el agua, pero al caer la noche o durante el día, vivían en un volcán inactivo.

Estas eran unas que vivían rodeadas de las unas con las otras.

Pero habían dos tipos más. Estaban aliadas, pero no vivían juntas y "raptaban" a las sirenas comunes y a las generales y las amenazaban de que si no se unían a ellas, las eliminarían. Pero no tenían suficiente poder o les temían a las sirenas reales y no les podían hacer nada y estas eran las únicas que las podían derrotar.

Las denominadas "Sirenas de la Luna Llena" que, como la denominaba su nombre, sólo salían cuando había Luna Llena. Su cola es negra-violeta, y su territorio, era en el fondo del mar a la izquierda. En el resto del mes, preparaban un plan, igual que las sirenas de la Luna Nueva.

Y la última especie eran las "Sirenas de la Luna Nueva" la cola era de color negro con destellos de verde bastante oscuro y éstas, sólo salían cuando había Luna Llena.

Estos son los tipos de sirenas.

_**Aquí comienza la historia**_

En el agua estaban nadando tres sirenas reales, cuyo nombre era Tomoyo, Sakura, Meiling y Emiko Daidouji, cuatrillizas y herederas al trono del mundo marino. Claro, sus padres habían muerto cuando ellas sólo tenían seis años.

_**Principio del Flash Back:**_

**Las habían traído en esa caverna para ver morir a sus padres y esto es lo que estaba pasando...**

**-¡NO, DEJENLOS, ELLOS NO HAN HECHO NADA!-gritaba**** muy fuerte**** una pequeña Tomoyo desde el agua, mirando la imagen impotentemente.**

**-¡DÉJENLOS VIVIR!-dijo una Emi****ko****entre desesperada y ya entada en pánico.**

**-¡Es verdad, no han hecho nada!-Meiling no gritaba tan fuerte como su hermana, pero no lo podían permitir. Sakura solo tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en el agua.**** Verían asesinar a sus padres con sólo seis años.**

**-No se hable más, ahora presenciaréis la muerte de vuestros padres. Muajajajajajajajaja...**

**Y desde aquí, todo se volvió negro, ya que se desmayaron dentro del agua.**

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ese día marcaría un antes y un después de las cuatrillizas, que quedaban a cargo del mundo marino. La mayor era Meiling, una chica de cabellos negros y los ojos de un color rojo vino oscuro, pero muy hermoso. Después estaba Sakura, chica de ojos verdes como un mar de esmeraldas y cabellos castaños, la tercera era Emiko, chica de cabellos rubios dorados (queda muy bien con la cola XD) y ojos azules casi plateados y la pequeña era Tomoyo, larga cabellera negra de ébano y ojos de un precioso color amatista. Las cuatro tenían la cola dorada, simbolizando que eran de la raza "real".

-Una pregunta, hermanitas.-comenzó Meiling.-Hoy a la tarde podríamos hacer una vuelta por el mundo humano. ¿Qué os parece?-

-A mí me está bien.-dijo Tomoyo.

-Una gran idea, hermanita mayor.-dijo Sakura sacándole la lengua a Meiling.

-Te felicito por la idea, Meiling. Idea sorprendente.-dijo Emiko.

-Pues la tarde ya la tenemos ocupada y...¿Qué os parece si vamos a casa haciendo una carrera?-preguntó Tomoyo, pues ellas cuatro eran muy rápidas.

-Sí.-dijeron Meiling, Sakura y Emiko.

Se pusieron el posición de salida y cuando Tomoyo dijo _ya_, se dieron un empujón con su cola y ¡a nadar!. Sus doradas colas se movían majestuosamente por el agua y todas las sirenas/tritones se apartaban conforme las veían. Tardaron un cuarto de hora y dos minutos. Los otros tipos tardaban más de media hora en llegar (desde ese punto, que era un acantilado donde tiene que pasar un tiempo especificado, en Luna Llena, humanos se podían convertir en seres del mar y en Luna Nueva los seres del mar en seres humanos.

_**A la tarde**__**...**_

Habían salido del agua con cuidado de que nadie las viera y pasados los cinco segundos, se levantaron (al salir del agua, tenían que esperar a secarse.) Meiling iba vestida con un corsé lila con tirantes muy finos y pantalones lilas, Sakura con un vestido estampado en flores sin mangas y Tomoyo iba vestida con una camiseta azul clara y una falda de color azul más oscuro y Emiko, con un vestido azul sin mangas.

Estaban en la calle central de la ciudad y las cuatrillizas iban caminando y de pronto, se paran a hablar con una chica (que también era sirena) y de repente...

¡PAM!

Algo pastoso cae en la cabeza de Tomoyo y las chicas se dan la vuelta y ¡ES UN PASTEL!

-Ahhg, mi pelo.-dijo Tomoyo en tono de asco.

-Y tu ropa.-añadió Sakura. Tomoyo le envió una mirada asesina que le decía: Cállate, no empieces con bromas pesadas.

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!-dijo una voz muy familiar para ellas...¡KAHO MIZUKI!

-¡LO HAS HECHO APOSTA!-¡Y TENÍA QUE SER DE MORAS!, creo que voy a potar.-dijo Tomoyo con furia que le salía por los poros.

-Espera, ahora te quito el pastel.-dijo con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro y...

¡PLAF!

Ahora la muy asquerosa le había tirado: ¡AGUA! y además ¡SUCIA!. Tomoyo tuvo la suerte de que el dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda no le tocara el agua, porque si no a los cinco segundos, le hubiera tocado estamparse contra el suelo.

Un chico de ojos azules como el mar, cabello negro-azulado, tez increíblemente blanca e irresistiblemente atractivo, vio a la escena y reconoció a Kaho Mizuki y pensó..."¿Esta chica no trabaja en el palacio de Padre?" Ahora le iba a dar su merecido...

-Señorita...-dijo una voz y Tomoyo se giró y vio al chico más guapo que había visto en su corta vida.

-Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji, alteza.- Las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta. ¿¡CÓMO CONOCÍA TOMOYO AL PRÍNCIPE!

-Bien.-dijo el príncipe.-Mizuki, baja aquí y me acompañas al castillo.-hizo una pausa.-¿Y ustedes, señoritas, son...?-

-Somos Meiling, Emiko y Sakura Daidouji, alteza.-dijo Meiling muy cortés.

-¿Son cuatrillizas, verdad?.-las cuatro asintieron.-Bien, entonces, acompañadme vosotras también.-

_**Unos minutos más tarde en el palacio real de los humanos...**_

Las chicas se quedaron impresionadísimas con lo que vieron. El palacio real era grandioso; las paredes eran de color ocre, de paredes altas y grandes jardines atestados de flores como ciruelos, cerezos, iris, orquídeas...etc.

Por dentro era también ocre, paredes bastante altas, salas grandes... (Lo sé, se me da fatal...)

Las trillizas se fueron al baño para que Tomoyo se _secara__, _y Eriol y Kaho (no lo malinterpretéis) fueron a ver al rey para castigarla.

_**En el baño con las trillizas...**_

-Tommy, hermanita que suerte has tenido.-dijo Sakura secándole el pelo de la amatista que todavía lo tenía húmedo.

-Es verdad.-dijo Emi con una sonrisa maliciosa.-Sé que le podemos hacer.-

-Explica, Emiko, _hermanitaaaaa_.-dijo una curiosa Sakura.

-Bien, este será el plan: Como Tomoyo ya está lista y en el pabellón donde están sus Majestades, hay una fuente.-explicó Emiko y siguió: Tomoyo, para cobrar su venganza usará su poder para mover el agua y mojar todo el cuerpo de Kaho, y así...¡LE SALDRÁ LA COLA Y NOSOTRAS COMO HEREDERAS AL TRONO, LA PODREMOS EXPULSAR!-terminó Emiko triunfalmente. (N/A: ¡Qué ideas, Emi, hermanita!).

-¡Qué mente, Emiko!-dijo Meiling sonriente y _muy_ orgullosa de su hermana.

-Bueno, vamos.-dijo Tomoyo con unas ganas increíbles de empezar con su _venganza_.

-Bueno alteza, gracias, pero nosotras cuatro ya nos íbamos.-dijo Tomoyo, pero se quería quedar más, pero tenía que disimular.

-Espere, señorita Daidouji.-Tomoyo se giró y lo miró.-Quédese, por favor. Querrá castigarla. ¿no?-

Y como el príncipe le hubiera leído las cavilaciones, se quedó.

-Bueno...-comenzó a decir la sirena con una sonrisa hermosa en el rostro.-Yo sólo quería una disculpa de su parte.-

-¿Sólo una _disculpa_, hermana?-dijo Meiling poniendo énfasis en la palabra _disculpa_. Y acto seguido, Tomoyo sin que se le notara, comenzó a usar su poder para mover el agua hacia Kaho. La movía lenta y seguramente y entonces...

PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

El agua que estaba sujetando Tomoyo, la arrojó sobre Kaho y a los tres segundos, ella reveló una asquerosa y vieja cola verde y todos los de la corte menos las chicas (que sonreían enormemente, pero también disimuladamente), se sorprendieron enormemente. (N/A: Lo de la "asquerosa" cola, no me pude aguantar y lo escribí, jejejejejeje.)

-¡ESTO ES INTORELABLE! ¿UNA SIRENA ASÍ DE **VIEJA** ENTRE NOSOTROS?-dijo el Rey.

-Bueno, creo que dice un reglamento, que la tenéis que expulsar del reino.-dijo Emiko con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-Bueno, primero ¡a las mazmorras!-dijo la Reina enfadada, muy raro en ella. La Reina de los humanos era una persona bondadosa, carismática y hermosa. Cabello muy rubio, media melena (siempre peinada con un moño alto), ojos marrones como la madera (N/A: Ya lo sé, rara comparación. Sigamos con la lectura).

-Señorita Tomoyo.-la susodicha se giró.-¿Le quiere decir algo a Mizuki?-terminó la Reina.

-Sí, pero a solas, pero también con mis hermanas-

A las cinco, las acompañaron a la biblioteca y comenzaron una conversación.

-Kaho.-comenzó Tomoyo.-Creo, que ya sabes que te va a pasar con nosotras ¿no?-

-No me podéis hacer nada, niñitas estúpidas.-dijo muy segura de sus palabras.

-No pasa nada que seamos más pequeñas que tú, pero somos mucho más importantes que tú.-dijo Emiko.

-¿Qué nos podría hacer una vieja como tú con esa asquerosa cola?-dijo Meiling ya enfadada con el atrevimiento de esa asquerosa.

-Sí, y recuerda que somos de sangre real y que a ti te encantaría tener.-dijo Sakura.

-¿Algo más que agregar a la lista Tommy?-dijo mi hermanita Emiko.

-Sí.-

-Que te vamos a expulsar. ¿Qué te esperabas? Y si vuelves a pisar el mundo marino, te vamos a sacrificar.-

-¡Guardias!-los susodichos entraron.-¡Llévensela!-dijo Sakura, ellos asintieron y se la llevaron.

Las cuatrillizas se fueron de la biblioteca, dispuestas a irse pero...

PAM

Sakura se tropezó con un chico de ojos marrones y pelo del mismo color que ella, Meiling, con un chico de cabello plateado y ojos azules, y Emiko, con un chico de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color. Tomoyo casi se tropieza con Eriol, pero mantuvo el equilibrio.

-Pee...perdón.-dijo Emiko ruborizada.

-No pasa nada, además fue culpa mía. Por cierto, me llamo Alejandro Tokohata, encantado de conocerte.- y terminó dándole un beso en la mano, que ella casi se cae de la emoción. (N/A: Emi, ¡Tú sí que vales para ligar! Jejeje.)

"O sea que Alejandro Tokohata..."pensó Emiko antes de responderle.-Igualmente, me llamo Emiko Daidouji.-

-¿Y usted?-preguntó Shaoran Li.

-Me llamo Sakura Daidouji.-

-Encantada de conocerla, señorita, mi nombre es Shaoran Li.-dijo el chico pensando, "¡Qué preciosidad de chica!"

"Shaoran Li." pensó Sakura soñadoramente.

-Señorita...-

-Emmm...Daidouji, Meiling Daidouji.-

-Encantado, señorita me llamo Yue Tsukishiro.- a lo que Meiling pensó "Uhhh...¡Éste es para mí!

-Chicos, hermanas ¡dejaos de mirar, que se os van a caer los ojos!-dijo una Tomoyo divertida.

-Es verdad.-dijo Meiling.

-Caballeros, ¿nos enseñan la salida?-dijo Sakura.

-Y, ¿Nos acompañan también a casa?-dijo Tomoyo, pero sus hermanas le dijeron con la mirada "¿¡NO NOS DIGAS QUE LOS VAS A TRAER A CASA, O SEA ¡EL MAR! Tomoyo y Emiko les guiñaron el ojo, pero no se tranquilizaron mucho.

-Claro.-dijo el ambarino.

Llegaron a la salida del palacio, pero había un pequeño problema...¡Estaba lloviendo! We must to use Umbrellas!

**Ahuh Ahuh (Yeah Rihanna)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)  
Ahuh Ahuh  
No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane into fame (Rihanna: Eh, eh, eh,)  
Come'n down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone  
We Rocafella (Rihanna: Eh, eh, eh, eh)  
She fly higher than weather  
And she rocks it better  
You know me  
An anticipation for precipitation, stacks chips for the rainy day****(Rihanna: Eh eh eh)  
Jay, rain man is back with lil Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at?**

-Uhhh...¡Llueve!-dijo una sorprendida Meiling.

-Ya lo vemos hermana.-dijo Emiko.

-¿Nos podrían acompañar y mañana les devolvemos el favor?.-Tomoyo ya se comenzaba a asustar, ahora la lluvia

estaba arreciando ya bastante fuerte y si se mojaban de pies a cabeza...no lo quería pensar.

**You had my heart, and we'll never be world apart  
Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the Dark, You can see shiny Cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because...**

-Esperad, voy a buscar los paraguas.-dijo Eriol y a lo que Tomoyo asintió.

**When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other**

-Aquí tengo los paraguas.-dijo Eriol.

**You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) **

Tomoyo iba en el mismo paraguas que Eriol, Sakura con el de Shaoran, Meiling con el de Yue y Emiko en el de Alejandro. Iban abrazados (para que se mojaran lo menos posible).

**These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, Here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's card****s**

**If the hand is hard, Together we'll mend your heart  
Because...**

Estaban a medio camino y ellas estaban medio empapadas, igual que ellos. Suerte que su casa no quedaba muy lejos.

**When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
**

-Casi estamos.-dijo Emiko. Ya se veía la lasa de las cuatrillizas, pero ahora creían tener ya la partida ganada, pero no sería así...

**(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
**

-¡Oh! ¡Malditos...¡-dijo Tomoyo, estaban delante de su casa, pero la calle estaba cortada y tenían que dar una vuelta larga, no se podían arriesgar a mojarse todo el cuerpo y que las vieran.

**You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
(Come into Me)  
(There's no distance in between our love)  
So Gonna let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because...**

-Esperad chicas.-dijo Alejandro.-Esperaos aquí, nosotros vamos a hablar con los constructores. Seguro que nos abren una vía para pasar al otro lado sin tener que dar un rodeo.-finalizó el chico.

**When the sun shines  
We'll shine Together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
**

-No podemos pasar con este grado de empapamiento. ¡Nos saldrá la colita dorada!-dijo Meiling.

-Sí, jejeje Meiling. Me acuerdo que hay un lago muy cerca de aquí. Nos metemos en el agua, de una en una. O sea, tres se quedan aquí y una va al lago.-terminó una sonriente y astuta Sakura.

-Comienzo yo.-dijo Sakura. La flor de cerezo se movió rápidamente, pero muy pegada a la pared de los edificios, y con los porches de los balcones, así ni se mojaba tanto y llegó al esperado lago y se metió dentro de él. A los cinco segundos, salió del agua y, con otros cinco se secó y volvió.

-Ahora iré yo.-dijo una Emiko seria y concentrada en lo que tenía que hacer. Rápida y pegada a la pared. Volvió Emiko. Ahora sólo faltaban Tomoyo y Meiling.

-Ve tú primero, Meiling.-dijo Tomoyo, muy segura de sus palabras.

-Pero...-comenzó Meiling pero Tomoyo la interrumpió.

-¡Nada de peros Meiling! ¡Estamos luchando a contrarreloj! ¡Los chicos pueden venir en cualquier momento! ¿Te gustaría que nos vieran la colita dorada, cómo antes has dicho?-dijo Tomoyo.

-Lo siento Meiling, hermana. Es que no quiero que nos descubran...¡Corre! ¡Ve!-

-¡Vale, ahora mismo vuelvo!-dijo una seria Meiling. La hermana mayor hizo lo mismo que sus hermanas, pero no vio una piedra un poco grande y tropezó con ella. Cuando Tomoyo vio a su hermana mayor en el suelo, le entraron todos los temores conocidos ya que los constructores ya estaban poniendo la rampa para que los ocho pudieran pasar y fue para ver si su hermana se había hecho mucho y si podía caminar o necesitaba ayuda.

-¡MEILING, YA VOY!-gritó Tomoyo asustada, tenía que ayudar a su hermana.

-Quedaos aquí, hermanas.-

Tomoyo corrió para ayudar a su hermana y al levantarla se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente empapada y ¡PAF! Le salió la colita dorada. Estaba perdida, porque los chicos se estaban acercando. (Tomoyo **no** se había caído

sobre Meiling).

**(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

Tomoyo estaba perdida, pero Meiling pensó y se le encendió la bombillita de la cabeza. Utilizó su poder de hervir el agua y creó una "nube" sobre Tomoyo de vapor de agua para que ella y Tomoyo (Tomoyo para que se secara) pudieran caminar hasta el lago y zambullirse lentamente para no ser notadas. Al poco tiempo, volvieron con Emiko y Sakura, y al volver, la "nube" desapareció.

-¡Chicas! ¿Estáis bien?-dijo un preocupado Yue.

-Sí, jeje...gracias por preguntar Yue, es que me tropecé con el bordillo y...caí.-dijo Meiling.

-Y yo la fui a ayudar, me llevé un susto de muerte, jejeje...-dijo Tomoyo.

**It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining  
baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining  
You can always**** come into me  
Come into me...**

-Bueno, ¿Todavía queréis ir iros a casa?-comentó un divertido Shaoran.

-Sí, claro.-dijo Sakura.

Hicieron un spring largo y entraron en la casa.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Hogar, dulce hogar!-dijo Emiko y acto seguido, se desplomó en el suelo toda empapada.

-Si, es verdad.-dijo Sakura y todos rieron.

-Ejem...-Tomoyo quería decir algo pero estaba muy nerviosa.-Chicos como están totalmente empapados, ¿No sería mejor que se quedaran aquí a pasar la noche? Digo yo.-

-Mejor que no, pero gracias es que no tenemos ropa seca.-dijo Eriol.

-No hay problema con la ropa. Hay ropa arriba de hombre, os la bajo y nosotras nos vamos a cambiar de ropa arriba.-dijo Tomoyo.

-¡Gracias Tomoyo preciosa!.-y acto seguido, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla de Tomoyo.

-De nada.-dijo Tomoyo ruborizada.

Subieron las escaleras y Emiko les trajo la ropa a los chicos. Pasaron a su habitación que estaba pintada de color azul cielo, dormían en literas, Sakura con Tomoyo y Meiling con Emiko.

-Ahhh...Tommy si te ruborizas de esta manera, la cola se te va a cambiar de dorada a roja.-dijo una Meiling muy divertida.

-Si, jajajajaja.-se rió Sakura.

-Y te dijo "preciosa".-dijo una pícara Meiling.

-Meiling Daidouji, basta ya.-

-Es verdad.-dijo Emiko saliendo del baño. Llevaba una camiseta lila larga, medias negras y manoletinas negras.

-Y te sonrojaste como una rosa cuando te lo dijo.-dijo Sakura también divertida.

-Que pesadas estáis hoy...-dijo Tomoyo.

-Voy a ducharme.-exclamó Tomoyo.

-Creo que nos pasamos un poquitín, ¿No creéis hermanitas?-dijo Meiling unos segundos después de que Tomoyo hubiera ingresado en el baño.

-Para nada.-dijo Sakura.

En pocos minutos, salió Tomoyo arreglada y seca, vestía un pantalón negro fino, una camiseta lila de manga corta y unas manoletinas blancas.

-Bueno, vamos a ver si los chicos necesitan algo...-dijo Sakura, sabía que su hermana les reprocharía su actitud, pero lo tenían que hacer, la tenían que hacer enrabiar...si no, no eran ellas...no eran las hermanas Daidouji.

-No tan rápido, florecilla de cerezo, Meiling y Emiko...-a Sakura, Meiling y a Emiko les corrió una gotita por la sien, no se podrían escaquear de esta. Jejeje...seamos honestas con nosotras mismas...cuando Tomoyo se ponía así, (N/A: La manera es esta: de brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos...jejeje.) nunca, pero nunca las dejaba escaquearnos, y era la pequeña de la casa...

-Ahora me voy a burlar yo...¿Qué notasteis cuando os golpeasteis con esos chicos?-dijo una muy Tomoyo pícara, ahora les tocaba a sus hermanas sonrojarse como unas rosas.

-Pues...-dijo una Emiko muy pero que muy sonrojadísima. (N/A: Jejeje...soy mala.)

-Está bien...no voy a decir nada más, pero esta me la pagaréis...más adelante.-dijo Tomoyo.

-Espero que no te acuerdes...-dijo una graciosa Meiling.

-Tranquila Meiling, que me voy a acordar.-acto seguido, Meiling se fue al baño. Igual que Tomoyo, a los pocos minutos salió con unos pantalones piratas negros, una camiseta azul oscura y unas deportivas.

-Jejeje...apoyo a la hermana mayor.-dijo Sakura y ahora era su turno para "ducharse". Salió con su colgante (se lo había regalado su madre antes de ser asesinada. Sus hermanas tenían otros iguales, decía una leyenda que si los unían a los 18, pasaría algo MUY bueno para el mundo marino.) Aparte del colgante, llevaba una falda verde como sus ojos y un corsé beige y una chaqueta naranja para taparse un poco y los zapatos eran unas deportivas.

-Creo que tendríamos que ir bajando.-dijo Emiko.

-Sí.-la secundó la hermana pequeña.

Bajaron y no vieron a los chicos...que raro, estas dos palabras fueron las que pasaron por las mentes de las cuatrillizas. Pero cuando se quisieron dar la vuelta...

-¡!-gritaron las chicas porque una mano estaba tocando uno de sus hombros y se dieron de quién era, mejor dicho, _quiénes__ eran_.

-¿¡Nos queréis matar del susto o qué!-dijeron al girarse, bastante enfadadas y los chicos se ganaron un par de collejas cada uno.

-Vale, no volveremos a hacer.-dijo Alejandro, pues Emiko le había dado la colleja más fuerte de todas nosotras.

-Eso me gusta más.-dijo un poco menos enfadada Emiko.

-Bueno, Emi tranquila, ya pasó el enfado.-dijo Meiling.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo...chicos ¿Mi madre no nos había dicho que teníamos que buscar a una acompañante para ir a la fiesta de este sábado? (N/A: Hoy aquí, sería lunes.)

-Sí...-dijo un sonriente Shaoran, podría pasar más tiempo con Sakura.

-Pues creo que ya tenemos a nuestras parejas.-dijo Yue.

-¿Nosotras?-los chicos asintieron.-¡Gracias!-dijeron al unísono y antes de respirar, lo chicos tenían guindadas a las chicas en su cuello. Tomoyo con el de Eriol, Sakura en el de Shaoran, Meiling en el de Yue y Emiko en el cuello de Alejandro.

-Pero os tendremos que conocer mejor.-dijo Alejandro con una sonrisa en su rostro, las cuatrillizas asintieron.

-Pues...-comenzó Eriol.-¿Qué te parece Tomoyo si mañana te llevo a un lugar muy hermoso?-

-¿Dónde?-preguntó curiosa una amatista.

-Es una sorpresa.-

-Yo Sakura te llevaré a...un campo de flores de cerezo. ¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto.-dijo la cerezo con una sonrisa.

-Pues yo...a un bosque muy bonito de las afueras de la ciudad.-dijo Yue y Meiling asintió contenta.

-Y yo...a unas viejas ruinas.-dijo Alejandro.

-Vale me encantaría ir.-dijo Emiko.

-Pues como vosotras vivís juntas, ¿os pasamos a recoger a las diez de la mañana?-preguntó Yue.

-¡Claro que sí!.-dijeron unas contentas cuatrillizas.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Jeje...sé que he tardado en publicar, pero me han quedado más largos de lo normal los capítulos.**

**Pues no hay nada más que decir, pero...¡tengo excusa! Vosotros/as sabéis que tenemos que sacar buenas**

**notas en la escuela (en mi caso sería instituto). ¿Vale para excusa?**

**Pues otra cosa más...como he dicho al principio del capítulo: Va dedicado (todo el fic) a Emiko hime-sama y a Cuty Ligia-chan (jejeje...chica espero que te haya gustado la canción de "Umbrella".)**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! ¿Dónde va a llevar Eriol a Tomoyo? (la autora lo sabe XD****, pero no dirá nada...**_**absolutamente**_** nada. Sólo adelantaré que esos lugares están "conectados". Jejeje...haber **_**quién**_** me entiende.**

**He terminado más deprisa este capítulo que el tercer de 'Las Parejas De Juguete', pero no lo he publicado hasta ahora por que los quería subir juntos.**

**Atentamente,**

**Music Of The Sun**

**Posdata: ¡La encuesta sigue en mi profile!**


End file.
